


Ok, Bloomer

by orphan_account



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Don't Starve - Fandom
Genre: Blooming, Comfort, Gen, idk how to tag this i just wrote it because I was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Better title: In Bloom.)Warly wakes up to find his friend's appearance has changed overnight.
Series: Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590571
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Ok, Bloomer

**Author's Note:**

> These two are besties okay

Warly woke to the sound of heavy rain. Nothing out of the usual in spring. Springs in the constant often brought lots of rain and apparently even frogs could fall from the sky, if Wilson was to be believed. The constant had many strange things and honestly, frogs raining down didn’t sound like the craziest thing there was in this twisted world.

Warly rolled over a bit to face the side of the tent where his friend, Wormwood, usually slept. He was always very insistent that they slept in the same tent. Maybe he liked the company? Warly was never sure. Oddly enough, Wormwood wasn’t there. Warly usually woke up before him so he was a bit surprised.

Warly sat up. He still felt a bit groggy but he knew he had to get up and out of the tent. Wormwood wasn’t exactly a very good cook and usually Warly handled making meals. Had Wormwood even eaten breakfast? Probably not, and this made Warly want to leave the tent even more.

Warly got out of the tent, only to immediately be assaulted by the heavy rain. Wormwood could wait a few minutes, Warly had to find his raincoat. He sprinted over to where the two had put their chests and began to search them one by one. They hadn’t really been labelled so Warly had to just make assumptions on what chest would contain what.

Wood. Twigs. Grass and rope. Rocks. Gold nuggets and a few loose gems. He searched many, many chests, getting more irritated every second until he finally opened the last chest, immediately noticing the bright yellow of his raincoat and hat. He scrambled to grab them as quickly as possible and put them on before he could get any wetter.

The relief Warly felt when he finally had his rain clothes on was immense. He felt much calmer and much less annoyed. Now would probably be a good time to check up on Wormwood.

“ **BEST FRIEND?** ”

A raspy, but loud voice called out. Warly could easily tell it was Wormwood calling out to him. He had given him that little nickname once they had gotten close and personally, Warly loved it. “Good morning, Wormwood.” Warly said as he kneeled down to gently closed the chest.

“ **GOOD MORNING!** ” Wormwood said back, joy very clear in his voice. 

Warly stood up and turned to face Wormwood. “How long have yooooouuuuuu..”

He drew the word out as he stared at Wormwood. He was looking quite.. off today. He had multiple emerald green leaves growing off various parts of his body. Some had smooth edges while some had more jagged ones. Some were very small and some were quite large, despite this being what Warly assumed to be his first day having them.

“ **WHAT’S THE MATTER, BEST FRIEND?** ” Wormwood asked, seeming quite puzzled by Warly’s reaction to seeing him.

“Wormwood, my friend.” Warly started, speaking gently as to not alarm the other too much. “Why do you have leaves growing off of you?”

Wormwood brought his hand up to the side of his head, rustling a few of the leaves that had grown off it. “ **OH, THIS HAPPENS EVERY YEAR!** ” he said rather casually. “ **I BLOOM!** ”

“You.. bloom..?” Warly repeated, sounding a bit confused.

“YES, BEST FRIEND!” Wormwood brought his other hand up to his face to rustle a few more leaves there. “I GET MORE FUZZY LEAVES AND A FLOWER!”

Warly’s eyes widened at this. “A flower?” he repeated once more, stepping a little closer to Wormwood. “Interesting, but won’t that attract bees?”

“ **MMHMM.** ” Wormwood nodded, moving his hands away from his face as Warly brought his own hand up to it. 

He gave a gentle tug on to one of the leaves and it didn’t seem to pull from Wormwood’s wooden skin. He didn’t want to tug harder and hurt his friend, so he just gave a few more gentle, experimental tugs before pulling his hand away. “Do they fall off when spring ends?”

“ **THEY RETRACT.** ” Wormwood said. “ **THEY CANNOT COME OFF. SCIENCE FRIEND TRIED TO TAKE ONE LAST SPRING.** ”

That reminded Warly that this was only his first spring with Wormwood, and surely the others had seen him in this blooming state before. Nonetheless, Warly felt like seeing Wormwood like this was something that would take him a while to get used to. 

“ **BEST FRIEND, DO MY LEAVES BOTHER YOU?** ” Wormwood’s tone of voice quickly turned a little sad. His face became one of concern and slight worry. 

This gave Warly a guilty feeling in his gut. Surely, it had caught Warly by surprise to see his Wormwood this way, with all the leaves suddenly sprouting from his body, but it didn’t really bother him. No matter how many leaves his plant friend may grow, Warly would enjoy his company all the same.

“Wormwood.” Warly brought his hands to either side of Wormwood’s face, attempting to cup his rough, wooden cheeks before giving him a gentle smile. “It doesn’t bother me at all. Well, it did surprise me at first, but I think they make you look great!”

“ **REALLY?** ” Wormwood asked, looking up at the slightly taller Warly. “ **YOU REACTED WEIRD WHEN YOU SAW ME.** ”

“Really.” Warly nodded. “I was just a bit surprised. I promise you blooming isn’t bothersome to me.”

Wormwood then wrapped his arms around Warly and pulled him into a hug, a wide grin plastered on his face. Warly gently let his eyes close, grinning himself as he gently wrapped his arms around Wormwood, stroking a few of the leaves on his back. Wormwood spoke again, sounding delighted. “ **THANK YOU FOR COMFORT, BEST FRIEND!** ”

Warly grinned even wider at this, hugging his leafy friend a little bit tighter. He felt so happy like this. He and Wormwood never really hugged, despite Wormwood’s usually touchy nature. It made the few moments of physical intimacy they had, like hugging each other, feel much more joyful and calming.

“ **CAN YOU MAKE FOOD?** ” Wormwood suddenly asked, finally breaking the few minutes of silence that the two shared. He still sounded quite happy. “ **I DON’T COOK GOOD. I CAN’T MAKE GOOD BREAKFAST.** ”

Warly was very aware of this but he did want to one day teach Wormwood to cook properly. Now, though, may not be the right day. He gently moved away from the hug. “Would you like me to make you some flower salad?”

Wormwood jumped up a bit at this, his grin never faltering as he nods eagerly. “ **YES!** ”

And with that, Warly took Wormwood’s hand and they began to walk over to where they kept their crockpots and iceboxes.

**Author's Note:**

> Might write a small sequel where Warly gets to see Wormwood when he's fully bloomed with the big flowers on his head


End file.
